Choice or Fate?
by Mysterious anomaly
Summary: Belle Lucas struggles to accept her place in society and to believe in love. The arrival of Mr Bingley and his companions causes an uproar in her small town Meryton. Her idealisms begin to clash with the newcomers beliefs and yet theirs begin to shape her own. Will she change her mind? Will she find herself falling in love? Main character is OC
1. Chapter 1

**This was a classroom challenge where my teacher had us students insert our own character/characters into Pride and Prejudice. **

**We had to write a story so it made us understand their values and morals. **

**Our characters however were given 'must-have' characteristics and I was given slight feminism, anti-marriage beliefs, outspoken and impertinent.**

** To help us begin we were given situations, I received my character having pneumonia and missing the Ball held in honour of welcoming Mr Bingley.**

**My character is not written to belong romantically with any character.**

**Before I hand it into class I wanted to put it here where I have a great number of critics.**

** I want to know if my character and her situation is suitable for the time period.**

* * *

The Bennet family are truly wonderful friends of the Lucas family. Petty rivalry emerges time to time but otherwise to each other they are extended family. Lady Lucas clearly cherishes her unique friendship with Mrs Bennet. Sir Lucas has often tucked himself away with Mr Bennet in the man's office, both intending to avoid their wife's.

The pair of adults raised their children together, closely nearby and despite numerous differences they have always been there for each other.

In the rose garden near the Lucas lodge you can clearly hear the giggles of Maria Lucas, and Lydia and Kitty Bennet. Curled up against the old oak tree are the two older Bennet girls, Jane and Elizabeth accompanied by the eldest Lucas daughter Charlotte. The three girls pour their feelings out in whispers and Elizabeth's witty remarks create a mass of giggles.

"It's a darling day; oh I wish I could venture the grounds without mama wringing her hands around my neck. I feel much better, honestly. This is plain ridiculous, everyone treats me like a child and I am older than Maria for heaven's sake" whines a dark haired brunette.

Mary, another Bennet girl, gasps in shock at the girl's use of heaven in her sentence. Her brown eyes widen and her cheeks flare up cherry red.

"You should not use heaven in that context or at all when speaking in anger" Mary chastises her.

The other girl rolls her eyes and snuggles into her blankets.

"Besides the doctor said in order for you to recover properly, you need to rest in bed" Mary adds sternly, she marches austerely to her friend and fluffs up her pillows.

The other girl has to lean up to allow this before she falls back into her pillows, Mary's brown eyes narrow disapprovingly.

"Your resting posture is awfully awkward; it will not be good for you. Sit up please, we must make sure you are comfortable" Mary instructs, rearranging the other girl's pillow.

"Mary, Mary that is quite enough. I have one mother and that is all I need" the other girl replies.

The emotions in Mary's eyes change and her posture slackens. She brushes her skirt lightly and with a distant look in her eyes she finds herself at the window. Her almond brown eyes watch her old sisters, Elizabeth's head is thrown back while the young lady laughs, the sun emphasises the alluring carefree moment of her sister, her golden highlights glow and her dazzling blue eyes twinkle uncannily. Sweet, kind Jane giggles into her hand with her golden locks glistening in the light and her rosy pink cheeks blossoming in the sunlight are dousing in.

"Mama will not stop chattering about the Ball tonight. She has nagged Jane, Liz, Lydia and Kitty constantly about appearing their best tonight" Mary whispers nonchalantly, her eyes fall down to the floor and she shakily brushes her skirt again.

The other girl picks this up instantly; her friend has always had the habit of nervously fidgeting with her skirt when she is nervous about what she truly wants to say.

"She told me while Jane was brushing my hair this morning that I, I am to stay away from the pianoforte. That I am not to scare any of my sisters potentially suitors away" Mary whispers shakily, she spins to face her friend instantly, "But no matter, I am not going. I will stay and keep you company, Balls are a useless way of meeting acquaintances, conversation I find is more befitting than dancing."

"I find dancing is thrilling, exhilarating and most acceptable. When else can I be so un-ladylike but ladylike at the same time? I can twirl and spin and& Oh Mary, dance with me" the other girl exclaims with twinkling emerald eyes, she climbs out of bed and rushes to her friends side.

"Miss Mary Bennet-"

"You should return to-"

"Oh beautiful Miss, will you please make me the luckiest man-"

"I believe you should go back to b-"

"In this world, make every man in this room envious by-"

"Belle, please-"

"Letting me have this dance?" Belle finishes, Mary hesitates and Belle takes that as approval.

Grasping both of her hands Belle twirls them around the room, Mary stands stiffly at first but soon she too is spinning them around in circles. Mary's eyes light up with happiness and a few giggles tumble out of her lips. Belle laughs happily and freely, she releases Mary's hands and starts to dance as if she is at a Ball. She moves forward to Mary with her hand rising, and her palm waiting for Mary's. Mary places her palm on Belle's and both girls, giggling madly, begin to dance and clap.

"Forget about your mama, Mary. She does not see what I see, a handsome young lady shying away from the limelight when she should be captivating it with her pretty eyes. Oh Mary you must go to the Ball, you must discover if this Bingley is worth all of the humbug and last but not least you must dance. Live the moment, enjoy the thrill, the buzz in the air and remember every detail for me. Mary, my dear friend, I do not want you cooped up in here" Belle exclaims merrily, she spins Mary around once more and they both begin to laugh. Mary laughs, a bit guarded at first before she laughs freely.

"Oh if only you could accompany me, Belle. You are the only bearable presence at Balls. I will relay any information gathered but I highly doubt I will dance" Mary responds, she rests on the bed and Belle sits beside her.

"Please Mary, enjoy yourself" Belle pleads, her bottom lip jutting out as she pouts.

"No gentleman will ask me. I am not like Jane, I do not have rosy cheeks, blue eyes, blonde hair and I am not handsome. I am not Liz with my witty comments that make me so alluring, my eyes do not shine, they are not a pretty blue and I can barely keep a conversation flowing with anyone except you. I am not like you either" Mary remarks coolly, she faces away from Belle and begins to stare out of the window.

"Me" Belle squeaks out in surprise and she quickly exclaims, "I am one of the least individuals you should envy."

"Your face is very handsome, your emerald eyes especially as they are unique and alluring and they sparkle with warmth when you smile. Your dimples, everyone adores when you smile. You are pleasing in figure, too slim the view of some but pleasing nonetheless. Your hips are wide for child bearing and your waist is small, which gives you a pleasant outline. Your ample bosoms are well prepared for a child and-"

"Mary, I, thank you for you compliments" Belle responds uncomfortably, unable to find words to say.

"You may be tarnished by the sun light with your slight honey tan but it is very light and you are still very pleasing" Mary adds, her almond eyes scowling at the floor and her lips curled angrily.

"I, of course am blessed with a lack of bosoms, a small cup unlike Liz's non-existent bosoms I suppose. My eyes are as plain as my mama's, there is no eye-catching feature. My teeth unlike Lydia's are not crooked; my skin is clear pale unlike yours. So in some ways I have features that best everyone, my hair is far thicker than Jane's. My lips are at least there unlike Kitty, her lips are barely there. My intellect far surpasses you all, my artistic skills in addition and yet" Mary mutters angrily, Belle seems a bit taken back by her friends cruel demotions but wraps her arm around her shoulder nonetheless.

"You are absolutely beautiful and there is a gentleman out there searching endlessly for you. He just has not made it to Meryton yet, or perhaps he has. Perhaps Mr Bingley could be the suitor that will claim your heart and hand in marriage. You, my friend, are handsome" Belle says softly.

Mary stiffly rises on her feet and turns to face her friend. "I must be prepared then, I have to prepare music for the Ball. Intellect and my artistic ability will have to be my alluring feature and when they call on me I will use the rest I have. Rest, my dear friend" Mary says slightly enthusiastically and she pats Belle's shoulder before she leaves.

"Oh dear, I hope she chooses an upbeat tempo instead of something sombre."

* * *

"Charlotte can I borrow you ribbon, oh please it will most definitely compliment my dress" Maria exclaims pleadingly, she shadows her older sister from room to room until finally she clasps her sister's hands.

"Maria, you know I intend to use that ribbon for my dress. I let you borrow my shoe, which is sufficient enough. Now where are my hairpins?" Charlotte responds as her grey-blue eyes search the room; she quickly rummages through draws and tip-toes to search the top of the shelves, all the time ignoring her younger sister's whining.

Maria huffs and folds her arms across her chest, her identical grey-blue eyes fill with tears and she marches away. "That's not fair, you are never fair Charlotte!" she mopes before running off to her shared room with Belle. She slams the door loudly and breaks into sobs immediately.

"I am going to look ugly" Maria cries out, she picks up the buttercup yellow ribbon she has to use for her soft pink dress and she throws it on the floor.

Belle rolls her eyes and climbs out of bed. She looks firmly at her younger sister before she picks the yellow ribbon up off the floor. "With that attitude, yes I find you appalling. Charlotte has leant you her best things, her dress, her shoes, and her shawl for the Ball. Besides this ribbon goes well with the dress, just use the daisy hairpins for your hair and it will look lovely" Belle instructs, Maria wipes her tears away and hurriedly rushes to her wardrobe.

"I must get ready" Maria grabs the dress before turning to run at her sister, the dress soars through the air like a cape as she does, and she places a big kiss on her cheek. "You're brilliant Belle, absolutely brilliant" Maria proclaims, kissing her cheek once more before rushing off to find the shoes.

Charlotte is about to knock on their door when Maria swings the door open, surprising her older sister who gasps in surprise.

"Oh thank you Charlotte, thank you for the dress, the shoes, for everything. Oh, I must find Penelope, Penny! Penny, where are you? You must help me change!" Maria calls out to one of their maids; she kisses Charlotte's cheek before rushing down the hallway.

Charlotte watches her younger sister in shock of her mood change before turning her gaze to Belle. Her smile falls back into place and she walks to her younger sister. Belle sits back on her bed; she simply shrugs at her sister's curious look and pats the spot beside her.

Charlotte sits beside her and smiles happily at her sister, "Oh I do not understand how you can do that with Maria. I wish most dearly that I could make her happy like that."

Charlotte worriedly checks her forehead but her smile widens and she exclaims merrily, "Oh your temperature from those two days ago is most certainly gone, I am most happy. Mama and Poppa were beside themselves with worry."

Belle smiles warmly at her older sister and rests her head on her shoulder, "I know they were worried, I admit to you and only you my beloved sister, that I too was afraid. I am glad I am well. It has been quite bothersome resting in here, listening to you and Maria enjoying the outdoors. But Mary was my companion today, I fear for her Charlotte just as I fear for you."

Belle's smile slips away and Charlotte's starts to falter.

"What do you fear, Belle? You have no reason to fear, I am quite happy and well. More than I can say with you, for the latter" Charlotte responds, she gently caresses her sister's hair and Belle smiles faintly.

Belle is about to respond, when the words catch in her mouth and she finds it to unbearable to say them. Belle instead responds softly, "I fear that one day my darling sister will leave me behind, that you my beloved Charlotte will marry and forget about me."

Charlotte laughs softly and continues caress her sister's dark golden brown hair, "I would never forget you, dear Belle. I do not think that is possible or that you would let me."

"Good. I know Mary will find a clergyman and bless Mr Fern's heart but goodness he bores me. He is so passionate about his work and yet he speaks as if nothing in it interests him. I do not think I would find it bearable if Mary married a man like him, he eyes women as if they are nothing but meat to ravish and that he would get male children rewards for doing so" Belle says a bit to liberally, earning a disapproving nudge from her sister.

"Do not let your tongue slip and speak that way in front of mama, or worse of all Mrs Bennet. Besides sometimes women have to marry not out of love but out of necessity. Our job as women is also to bear heirs for our husbands, remember that" Charlotte lightly chastises her younger sister, who sighs sadly in return.

"You will marry for love, will you not? I want you to be happy Charlotte" Belle replies softly, she sits up properly and peers at her sister.

Mary catches her sister's look and immediately faces away from her, "Some women have no choice, what has love got to do with it?"

"I would like to hear you say that to Liz" Belle says before adding defiantly, "I would rather marry for love than marrying a man who is only using me."

Charlotte eyes fill with sadness and she replies sullenly, "Perhaps you will, dear sister, but for some women like me& There is no choice. I am getting too old Belle. I am becoming a burden to mother and father. Everyone speaks ill of me for my lack of suitors, I am tarnishing our family's reputation that father has built. I will ruin your chance of happiness."

"I would rather be happy and an old maid with you rather than being happy while you are miserable. We do not need to marry for love, there is enough love in our family for the both of us" Belle responds, wincing at her own naïve words.

Charlotte laughs dryly and places a fond kiss on her younger sister's forehead. "I have to get prepared for the Ball, you my beloved sister shall rest up and I will relay every single event to you. In the bed you go" Charlotte says, switching the topic quickly and reluctantly Belle climbs under the covers.

Maria pokes her head into the room and pointedly looks at Charlotte, "Mama demands for you to get your hair done, so enough chit-chat. Oh Belle, what a marvellous event you are missing out on. Do not fret; I will soak up the brilliance of it for the both of us."

Charlotte quickly stands and smiles warmly at her younger sister, "I wouldn't want to keep mama waiting, now would I?"

Charlotte smiles fondly at Belle before walking out of the room and towards her mother's room. Maria stands looking at Belle for a moment before she walks to the bed and sits beside her.

"Lydia and Kitty believes Jane will be able to capture any suitor before you, Liz too. But I believe... If I was not in this little contest with the Bennet girls as well that& I believe you would, you know, get the gentleman. That is why I think Mrs Bennet purposely made you return home when it was raining, she fears that you will outshine her daughters. Mama believes so, she is most furious with Mrs Bennet" Maria says softly, her grey-blue eyes find a strand of her out of place on her sister's cheek, so she brushes it behind her ear.

"Mrs Bennet cannot be that cruel and devious, at least not completely intentional. She must have believed I would only get a small cold not pneumonia" Belle replies, she sits up on her bed and embraces her younger sister.

"I hope you enjoy yourself and do not bicker too much with Lydia. The girl is rather rambunctious and can get rather ruthless if you spend too much time with her possible suitors. Now, make yourself more handsome than you already are, if that is possible, and get prepared for the Ball. You know I am rather envious of you and Charlotte" Belle whispers to her sister, she releases her and starts to lightly push her off the bed.

Maria smiles brightly at her sister and curtsy's playfully before taking off towards her mother's room.

Belle snuggles under the blankets and sighs sullenly at herself and her situation.

Her eyelids droop and she releases a soft yawn, she snuggles deeper until sleep finally overcomes her.

* * *

The feeling of the corner of her bed sinking brings her out of her deep sleep and her eyes start to flutter as they adjust to the sun's rays.

"It is morning my dear, I have come to check up on you. The Ball was lovely and sadly for your sisters Jane captivated Mr Bingley. Ah, your cheeks have loss the flush and you look much better. Good news at last for you, I saw the doctor at the Ball last night and he gives you permission to leave your bed. However you must be most care-"

Belle quickly flings herself at her mother, catching her mother completely off guard, and embraces her tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you mama. I have been terribly bored" Belle exclaims happily, she plants a kiss on her mother's cheek before jumping out of bed.

Before her mother could even open her mouth, she quickly helps the woman up and all but pushes her out of the room. "I love you mama but I have to change" Belle calls before slamming the door in Lady Lucas's face.

Lady Lucas enters the dining room, and Sir Lucas smiles in amusement. "I can guess how that went; I suppose she is joining us soon. Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley, and Mr Darcy you will at last meet our other daughter, I am afraid my eldest son Brigadier Lucas is off at the moment and my youngest son Colonel Lucas is in addition" Sir Lucas exclaims merrily, and Mr Bingley smiles cheerily at the older gentleman.

"Oh it will be a pleasure and we are most definitely grateful for the invite Sir Lucas. I am sure I will find the young Miss most pleasant if she is exactly like her lovely sisters and mother" Mr Bingley good-heartedly responds, his cheerful smile blooms.

"Oh yes, I am sure I will find her company most gratifying if she is like her sisters" Caroline Bingley remarks distastefully and an awkward silence pursues.

Mr Darcy remains silent in his seat, choosing instead of engaging to observe. Caroline's comment causes a twitch in his eyebrow but his expression remains very reserved.

"I am sure my sister will be most happy to see you all. She has been stuck in bed with pneumonia of late but has recovered remarkably" Charlotte says softly and politely, the silence is quickly removed by Sir Lucas's chuckle.

His emerald eyes twinkle happily and he cheekily remarks, "We almost had to chain her to her bed, very stubborn indeed."

Lady Lucas smiles pleasantly at her company, and politely asks them, "Would you like some more tea?"

"Oh, we do not mind waiting for-"

"Miss Belle Lucas" the servant announces, a bit surprised Belle enters and her eyes widen upon taking in the presence of her parent's company in the room. Politely she curtsies and she slightly smiles as the men hurriedly stand on their feet and bow.

"This is my daughter Belle Lucas, we are most fortunate to be accompanied by Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy" Sir Lucas says, Belle surveys the three.

Mr Bingley appears to be a merry man with a happy countenance; his golden blonde waves compliment his dashing sapphire eyes, and his smile seems to bring a lively twinkle to his eyes.

He easily towers over the petite Maria but is around her height, 6ft.

He is handsome, her eyes wander to Maria and to her amusement she notices that Maria is very aware of that.

The happy sort of gentleman seems to be studying her and she gives him a slight smile.

Her eyes flicker to her sister, she seems to be quite the opposite of her brother. Her sharp blue eyes seem to be studying her rather intently. Her nose is scrunched as she gazes distastefully at her attire and her brows form a frown. Her golden blonde curls are elegantly twisted into a bun. She is quite handsome, would appear more so to Belle if she didn't wear that disgusted expression.

Mr Darcy's eyes catch hers, and her lively emerald eyes study his deep cerulean blue eyes. His lashes framing his eyes are long and thick, almost feminine.

His hair is dark raven black, his jawline is strong and his, in her opinion awful, side burns are not so prominent. He is rather taller than Mr Bingley and her.

Similar to Miss Bingley she would find him handsome, if he did not look at her in distaste.

She, ignoring the eyes of inhabitants, takes an empty seat beside Charlotte and warmly smiles at everyone. "I must apologize for being late. To my utmost satisfaction I have been released from my bed" Belle comments cheekily, causing Mr Bingley to laugh whole heartedly with Sir Lucas.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you all" Belle continues, she starts to feel slightly uncomfortable under their scrutiny and looks to her mother for support.

Lady Lucas, catching on, sends a smile towards her servant, "We are ready for breakfast, thank you."

"I gather you have been quite unwell Miss Belle, how unfortunate. My brother became quite enticed with Miss Bennet at the Ball, quite the darling despite her… connections and lack of" Caroline remarks snidely but it is well concealed behind her forced smile, her sharp blue eyes continue to look down on Belle.

"Miss Bennet is truly a lovely lady, I agree most definitely. The Ball, by what I have gathered, must have been a truly marvellous event. I would have enjoyed myself immensely but I am truly well and I could not wish for anything but good health at this time" Belle replies good-heartedly, having to bite her lip beforehand to prevent any spiteful words from slipping out.

"It was a marvellous event, with very pleasant company. You would have enjoyed the Ball very much, every person at the Ball danced marvellously. I could not help but smile throughout the entire evening, it only slipped when the event ended and I had to wish farewell to the lovely night" Mr Bingley happily responds to Belle, Miss Bingley purses her lips and gazes away from Belle.

"Did you enjoy the Ball, Mr Darcy?" Belle asks the silent man, her emerald eyes peer curiously at him and every occupant of the table turns to look at him.

"It was pleasant" Mr Darcy comments vaguely, his dark cerulean blue eyes stare back at her and his face is empty of any emotion.

"I am sure you found the occasion to be the perfect opportunity to flaunt your London society dance moves" Belle responds cheekily, she gives him her infamous smile; a half-smile, half-smirk, filled with cheek and mischief that happens to bring out one of her dimples.

"I did not dance" Mr Darcy says in a reserved manner.

"I am sure there were plenty of eligible young ladies" Belle replies instantly, her cheekiness transforms into curiosity.

"I knew no one but my own party" Mr Darcy says, his eyes remain locked with Belle's.

"A Ball is known by some as the perfect opportunity to acquaint themselves with others but fortunately for you, my dear friend shares a similar view" Belle replies well-meaningly, Mr Darcy's eyebrow rises in curiosity.

"The differences being, Miss Belle" Mr Darcy inquires, Miss Bingley sharp blue eyes narrow at Belle and her jaw tightens in annoyance. Her infatuation with Mr Darcy becomes slightly clear to Belle.

"She believes Balls are a waste of time and that we all should become acquainted with each other through conversation" Belle says fondly, thinking kindly of Mary.

"Not very entertaining, that is a very boring idea" Caroline mutters snidely under her breath but everyone in the room manages to hear it. Charlotte shifts uncomfortably in her chair, Maria watches her sister, Lady Lucas seems quite affronted, Sir Lucas appears to be annoyed, Mr Bingley ashamed and Mr Darcy waits for Belle's reply with curiosity.

"Perhaps the conversations you maintain and nourish are but I assure you, it is truly possible to have an entertaining conversation. It is not a difficult feat to accomplish" Belle responds curtly and before she can continue Charlotte kicks her under the table. Glancing at her sister, Belle decides to back down.

"I do not agree with that" Mr Darcy says drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He continues a moment later after his eyes finished flickering from each individual in the room, "Entertaining conversation is not an easy task."

"Do you agree with Miss Bingley? Why do you believe conversation, entertaining conversation, is difficult?" Belle responds instantly, her fiery eyes daring him to challenge her.

"Each individual is different; many do not share my views and believe in different views. You cannot easily converse with such; it is more difficult to make the conversation entertaining." Mr Darcy replies stubbornly. Belle's eyes narrow slightly before they quickly widen with cheek and amusement twinkling in their depths.

"Then I suppose the country-side is much needed for the pair of you. Conversation skills appear to be lacking in larger society, which is because it is much more diverse and well-populated. You skip from one person to the next, having to politely talk to many high people of society" Belle cheekily responds, her lips curling into a smug half-smile and her eyes dancing with humour.

Mr Darcy studies her, a bit affronted but more curious, and his reserved resolve breaks. He opens his mouth to retaliate but instead he says out of pure curiosity, "Please explain, Miss Belle."

"The country-side is more intimate and there are less people, you have to converse more with the one person" Belle replies after a long pause, purposely drawing impatience from Mr Darcy by making the gentleman wait.

"He was more concerned with differing views, Miss Belle" Miss Bingley snidely comments, glaring at the young lady.

"Differing views may be challenging to you, not desiring to be challenged, but I find it enthralling. If you strongly believe in your view listening to another's has no true effect. Why would listening to one's beliefs have an effect, it should have no importance if you believe yours. Instead it should serve to strengthen or perhaps develop your own" Belle states, her eyes gaze daringly at Mr Darcy waiting for his response to her words.

Mr Darcy first looks a bit outraged, most definitely in Belle's view because she attacked his arrogance and pride but then his look shifts. Mr Darcy stares curiously at Belle and challenges her, "Do you speak from experience? Or do you enjoy stating your opinions without any justification."

"Mr Darcy, truthfully I may inform you and perhaps I should have at the beginning in my introduction that I am very opinionated to the point I border being impertinent. Actually I find myself impertinent. I have a voice, the ability to form opinions, why can I not speak them like my male counterparts? I am often told there is a time and a place but I find that in this society there is no such thing for women. Oh and Mr Darcy I am a rather proud woman" Belle replies with fiery determination and stubbornness in her emerald eyes. Sir Lucas beams proudly at his daughter while her mother feels the need to bury her head in her hands.

"Raised by her brothers and her father you can see" Charlotte uncomfortably states, she tries to smile uneasily to lighten the mood but she is ignored by everyone.

"So you believe women should be equal to men" Mr Darcy questions, he appears obviously against the idea which serves to infuriate Belle.

"I believe we should receive the same amount of respect, we are both human" Belle instantly remarks.

"However as shown in the Bible women are flawed. Eve cursed humanity" Miss Bingley quickly retorts, Belle looks slightly offended and stares determinedly at Mr Darcy.

"Do you have a sister, Mr Darcy?" Belle asks, and Mr Darcy furrows his eyebrows in confusion and slight annoyance.

"Yes, yes I do" Mr Darcy responds and he waits for her reply.

"Do you not wish for her to be respected as more than just a human meant to breed? Would you not wish for her to have the ability to speak her thoughts and feelings without fearing the wrath of her husband? Do you not wish her some freedom? Despite only being in her ability to share and form opinions of her own. Do you not wish the best for her?" Belle asks, Mr Darcy immediately looks angered at her forwardness but softens at the thought of his beloved sister.

"I do" Mr Darcy responds after a long pause.

Belle gazes in shock at the gentleman but immediately recovers. She smiles brightly at him and all signs of her past annoyance has immediately disappeared.

"You pass, Mr Darcy" Belle says warmly, the uncomfortable blanket that had consumed everyone begins to rise at her now warm demeanour.

Mr Darcy looks flabbergasted and replies in confusion, "I do not understand?"

"In the country-side we are most free in our beliefs, especially in Meryton. I was merely preparing you for the types of conversation you have to endure. I even included different beliefs, it may not have been entertaining, I am afraid I used the wrong word but it was rather enthralling. Oh the audacity of me is nothing compared to everyone else's in the town, have you not meant Mr Bennet or Liz yet? Oh, my brother is the worst believe me" Belle says happily, she ignores the murderous look she is receiving from Lady Lucas and Miss Bingley and chooses to smile warmly at her father.

"Oh, speaking from experience I enjoy debating views. To hear another's view so different to your own is compelling because you begin to wander how they gained that. Did they inherit it or did they form that belief after age and experience? You wander if it was their society, their friends, their family or their occupation. I find it most entertaining and most enthralling" Belle adds, before anyone can comment the servants enter at last with breakfast.

* * *

Belle paces across the room slowly, her eyes glued to the text of her book and ignoring everyone in the room. Mr Darcy glances every so often at her rather subtle while Miss Bingley does the same to him without caution of being caught.

"I must apologize for my daughter's impertinence. It is just a past time of hers, to test the boundaries and the views of others. Her brother Alexander has influenced her liberal behaviour since she was a small child" Lady Lucas says apologetically to her company, genuinely embarrassed for her child's behaviour.

"May I assume he is the Colonel" Caroline remarks distastefully, Maria glares at her behind her deck of cards. Caroline, Maria, Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Charlotte began in to engage in a game of cards while Sir Lucas lazily lounges on the sofa. Lady Lucas is finishing fine embroidery on her new cushion and looks a bit offended at Caroline's response.

"No he is a Brigadier, soon to be knighted like his father I predict" Lady Lucas replies in good-nature and she hides her offence behind a small smile.

"What are you reading, Miss Belle? You seem to find it most interesting" Mr Bingley asks kindly and Belle lowers the book to smile warmly at the gentleman.

"Do not fear, Mr Bingley. It is only a fairy-tale I love. It is called 'Beauty and the Beast' a lovely tale from France where I gained my name. I enjoy its value" Belle replies softly, she walks to her parents and sits beside them.

"The value" Mr Darcy states, though it sounds more like a question.

"The value is to never judge a person by their appearance, there may be more to them. A beauty beneath that is worth waiting to be seen. I like to think it means to also say to not judge a person if you do not truly know them" Belle replies serenely.

Mr Darcy's gazes unnerves her, she unknowingly has become an enigma to him.

* * *

Charlotte sits on Belle's bed brushing Belle's long, dark, golden waves. The sunlight pouring into the room displays the deep amber tendrils in her sister's hair and it captures its mixture with the dark golden brown.

"You were too impertinent at breakfast" Charlotte whispers softly, her blue eyes staring with disappointment at Belle and she sighs softly.

Belle's smile fills with sadness and she sends it to Charlotte, "I know."

"You wanted to scare them away, I could notice the admiring looks of Mr Bingley from the beginning and even the faint interest from Mr Darcy" Charlotte responds, she places the brush down and begins to braid her sister's hair.

"You know me too well" Belle releases a laugh void of emotion.

Belle moves from her sister and stares at her reflection in the mirror.

"I am scared" Belle whispers.

"I am scared that they would come to admire me more, I am not vain but I understand that I am handsome. The quality men seem to desire in women is good looks but they despise opinionated and impertinent women. There is no chance of them desiring me now and the risk of me falling in love with one of them is non-existent now. I do not want to become just another woman, I want to be more" Belle adds, she shifts to lie on the bed without bumping into her older sister.

Charlotte not wanting her sister to recall her painful encounter with love curls around her younger sister and embraces her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Belle, Belle, stop that. It is unladylike and it is not good for your recovering health" Charlotte cries out while she scurries after her sister, lifting her skirt so it wouldn't be tainted by dirt.

Belle laughs happily, sprinting through the meadow with her hands lifting her skirt away from the ground. Her emerald eyes twinkle with happiness and her complexion shines with a golden glow received from the glorious sun.

She begins to twirl madly, spinning around until dizziness claims her. She crumbles to the ground in a fit of laughter, her stomach shaking as she laughs happily.

"At last, I knew I should not have let you accompany me to Meryton" Charlotte comments sternly, but her countenance slips when she sees how truly happy her sister is, and then she herself grins happily. Her blue eyes shimmer with happiness and pure love for her younger sister.

Tears begin to rim in Belle's eyes as she continues to laugh freely, Charlotte soon softly joins her.

"I have missed the outdoors. I could never stay confined within a house permanently. Charlotte promise me that you would never let me be confined to a house permanently" Belle pleads when she finally finishes laughing, her emerald eyes twinkling with joy gaze pleadingly into her sister's shimmering blue eyes.

Charlotte laughs softly, lending her hand to help her sister stand before replying fondly, "I would for you my dear Belle but there is no need for me to. You would stubbornly come out even if father or Alexander ordered you to stay inside."

Belle takes her sister's hand and climbs to her feet with a helpful pull from her sister.

Belle dusts off the smudges of dirt, and pieces of grass on her emerald dress as best as she can.

She tips her head back, closes her eyes, and enjoys the sun's glorious rays on her face. The rays scanned her face with their golden glow, bringing a light flush on her cheeks from its warmth.

A light breeze plays with her dark golden hair, letting her hair rise and fall before the breeze decides to continue swaying the long tendrils of grass in the meadow.

Belle giggles happily, she begins fixing her slightly curly waves which Charlotte had done brushed and tied for her before they left their home. Charlotte, knowing how her sister loves having her hair down, had tied the top half up in a nice braid while the rest was left down.

"Oh, look. Now you have pieces of grass in your hair" Charlotte comments sternly, she fusses over her sister's hair plucking out pieces of grass and Belle smiles at her motherly actions.

Belle glances lovingly at her dear sister, many have written her off as plain but they didn't get to see the rare glimpse of the true beauty beneath her sister's shyness. Her shimmering blue eyes are most captivating when she is happy, the emotion pours out like waves returning to shore. They begin to glisten and glitter like the sea does under the sun's watch gaze.

Her rare true smile emits a beautiful glow to her face, and like Belle herself a nice dimple begins to reveal itself on her sister's left cheek. Only Belle and Charlotte have dimples, the latter a dimple but Belle is blessed with two on each cheek.

Charlotte is truly magnificent, kind, beautiful, smart, soft, motherly, and much more. Belle could continue for days listing wonderful descriptions of her sister but other than her own family and Elizabeth no one else could see it.

The dark cyan blue dress she wears this beautiful morning seems to emphasize the hidden beauty in her sister, a reason why Belle chose it for her.

"That is better, now no more rolling dirt. We have to buy Maria a new ribbon, she cannot find out Mr Whiskers ruined hers with his claws. She would be most unhappy especially if she discovered the culprit who introduced him to her favourite gold ribbon was you" Charlotte comments, lifting the badly torn gold ribbon in the air to show it to her sister.

The gold ribbon taunts her and evokes a strong feeling of guilt within her. Belle guiltily nods towards her sister, accepting the blame and wallowing in shame for running her sister's beloved ribbon. Maria adores the ribbon; rarely did she wear it because she has always been afraid of ruining it or losing it. Maria would be hysterical if she saw her ribbon in the condition it is in, it was the first ribbon she had brought for herself.

The walk to Meryton was covered with silence, Belle was too consumed with guilt and Charlotte too focused on the task at hand.

Once they enter the shop they are surprised to see Miss Bingley accompanied by Mr Bingley and his dear friend Mr Darcy. The trio had had breakfast with the Lucas family once more, the day before, but this time it was at Netherfield. However Belle had not attended after promising the Bennet family, Mary more importantly, beforehand that she would have breakfast with them when she became truly well.

Maria however had told her how awful Miss Bingley spoke about her concealed behind false smiles. The woman disliked her, strongly. Her sharp blue eyes pierce Belle's emerald gaze and her saucy smile slips to a tight, forced grin.

The five of them quickly curtsy, the gentlemen bow of course, and the old shopkeeper smiles at their awkward polite greeting. Her grey eyes twinkle at Belle, who smiles brightly at dear Mrs Woods.

"Miss Lucas, it is nice to see you, your dress is rather fine, a nice attempt. Miss Belle, how… lovely it is to see you. You missed breakfast with us the day before, it was such a shame" Miss Bingley speaks sourly, her nose scrunches and she eyes the young woman in disdain.

"It is a pleasure to see you Miss Bingley. I am sorry to say I had promised previously to have breakfast with the Bennet family. But I'm sure my company was the least missed, Maria and Charlotte have told me it was a wonderful occasion. Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, it's a rare moment to be able to capture gentlemen in such a shop. I assure you Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy that your coats are in no need of ribbons unless it is a new London style" Belle smiles teasingly at the gentleman, her latter piece of her statement is layered with teasing.

"Miss Belle, Miss Lucas" Darcy greets, his lips are slightly curved into a grin but his dark blue eyes hide his mysterious emotions. Belle notes that he is a true man of the higher society, his emotions truly hidden behind a mask of indifferent but his posture revealed some of what he hid. He appears to be more relaxed, his shoulders are not exactly slumped but they are not stiff or tense, as if he is uncomfortable.

Mr Bingley laughs whole-heartedly at her comment and happily replies, "It is grand to see you Miss Lucas and Miss Belle on such a lovely morning. Oh your company was missed most ardently Miss Belle, I fear my dear friend Darcy remained most silent without your teasing. I am to assure you in return that the ribbon is indeed for my sister, and that such a style does not yet exist."

Belle smiles warmly at the trio, Charlotte greets the trio but stands shyly at Belle's side and she responds shyly, "We are buying a new ribbon for Maria."

"Do you have any suggestions Mr Bingley? I trust that Miss Bingley has trained you well" Belle asks teasingly, Mr Bingley's cheeks grow pink and he laughs cheerily.

"Oh I am afraid not, my skills in this area do not exist but I try to help as much as I can" Mr Bingley responds cheerily, his warm countenance always shocks Belle when his sister seems to be quite the opposite.

"How about you, Mr Darcy, do you have any suggestions? I am sure your sister has trained you exceptionally. I find it is always the quiet one's who observe rather than partake that should be asked" Belle says playfully, her dazzling emerald eyes land on Mr Darcy. Everyone else seems interested in his response and their eyes land on him as well.

"Then perhaps your sister, Miss Lucas, is the opinion you require" Mr Darcy responds, Belle's lips tug into a bigger smile at his smart response and her eyes peer daring into his.

"But a gentleman's view is more substantial. It is a gentleman's admiration women try to attain with such accessories. Which ribbon would capture a man of your stature's eye?" Belle's eyes twinkle with amusement and everyone once more waits for his reply.

However before he can Belle laughs lightly with amusement and replies happily, "Do not fear Mr Darcy I am only playing, I do believe we are distracting you three from your objective. It is truly wonderful to see you all."

Belle quickly curtsies and a surprised Charlotte curtsies politely as well. Belle links her arm fondly with her sister's and smiles brightly at the trio, "I hope you find a pleasing ribbon for your dress, Miss Bingley."

She walks towards the collection of gold ribbons, unknowingly with the eyes of the trio following her as well.

"You must not play like that, Belle" Charlotte whispers under her breath, she picks the nearest gold ribbon and pulls her sister to the counter to pay. Belle fondly lays her head for a little amount of time and laughs lightly in response.

"I disagree. You are most amusing my dear. Rather endearing as well, my son is still single and his infatuation with Miss King can be swiftly dealt with" Mrs Woods says, taking the girls payment for the ribbon and secretly discounting the price. Her mellow brown eyes melt with happiness at the thought of having Belle as her son's wife.

Belle laughs merrily and fondly places her hand on the old woman's, "I fear that your son is too enraptured with Miss King and that I am too enraptured with my own freedom. I only would to have the delight of you as a Mother-in-law."

Mrs Woods chuckles merrily at the girl's comment.

"You are welcome to shop everyday Miss Belle, it is most uninteresting without you here" Mrs Woods admits kindly, and Belle replies by softly squeezing her hand fondly.

"I am afraid we must be off" Charlotte says, she gratefully thanks Mrs Woods and smiles kindly at the old woman.

They both exit the shop, and Belle begins to rejoice in the sunshine once more. Her smile brightens and her emerald eyes begin to shine a bit more. The town seems a bit busier today but that is because militia destined arrival. The entire place is buzzing with excitement, first the arrival of two rich bachelors and now the arrival of brave militia. It all amused Belle.

The rain trickles down the window, capturing Belle's eyes as one by one each drop slides down. Maria leans her head onto her sister's shoulder, her blue eyes captivated by the rain outside as well.

"I love the rain" Maria whispers, her eyes close as she enjoys the tranquillity of the evening. Belle smiles down at her younger sister.

"Why do you love the rain?" Belle asks curiously, Maria smiles happily and fondly embraces her sister.

"It is time spent with you, Charlotte, just us sisters. Sometimes you're like the wind to me, you breeze in and out and are most impossible to grasp. Charlotte is the sea, she is always here but she drifts away into her own world, and you have to wait until she drifts back. I like tales we share and the hot chocolate Miss Martha makes. The way we bundle up together for warmth under one big blanket" Maria replies fondly, her gaze lands on the slumbering Charlotte. Her smile widens when her sister softly snorts in her sleep and shifts to get comfortable.

Maria looks down glumly before cuddling her sister more tightly, "One day we will all be separated by marriage and distance. So I enjoy times like these."

Belle snorts unladylike and leans into Maria, "Oh, marriage will not separate me from you because I plan never to wed. In fact, I will move in with you and your husband. Then you will no longer miss or desire my presence."

Maria giggles softly, her eyes fluttering open before her adoring gaze lands on a necklace that Belle had not seen before. She clutches the necklace in her hand and hugs it enthusiastically to her chest. Her blue eyes find her sister's curious emerald gaze and she whispers softly, "Mr Denny sent this to me, he will come here with the militia and he wishes to court me. Lydia is unaware and so is Kitty. You are the only one I have told. He says this necklace is mine, to own and cherish, as it bears his heart. Something I will forever have. He has a small home in Brighton, nothing fancy or extravagant. Smaller than our home and the Bennet's but I find I do not care for wealth."

Belle smiles slightly at her younger sister and grasps her hands, "If you truly love him and he you, I am most happy for you."

* * *

The truth is that Belle is not the least happy for her younger sister.

In fact, she is more concerned for her.

"Belle, you have been too silent. What do you ponder?" Mary questions, her friend sits on the Bennet swing made by Sir Lucas and Mr Bennet when the girls were younger. Belle watches the light drizzle of rain before turning to her friend, her concern displaying in her expression.

"Mr Denny, he has given a token to Lydia" Belle replies, her eyes lighting with rage at the audacity of the man and dimming with sorrow for her sister's poor heart.

Mary observes the flickering emotions on her friend's face and appears quite flabbergasted, "Do you intend to inform me of your affection for the man? Yes, he has given her a necklace, according to him, his metaphorical heart."

"His metaphorical heart" Belle whispers furiously.

"Yes, he intends to court her. When the militia stops by he is coming over to join us for dinner. Mother has been quite excited; Lydia is her favourite and now has a suitor from the militia. Mother is extremely overexcited" Mary replies stoically, a little confused at her friend's interest in the man. His intelligence is mediocre, his skill is almost non-existent and his gentleman manners are nothing of a gentleman.

"I cannot believe the audacity of the gentleman, leading my sister to believe his love is only for her when he is wooing other women" Belle exclaims angrily, she furiously leaps off the swing and begins to run home.

"Belle, that is most unacceptable, out of conduct and unladylike. Belle, come back. Belle, do you not remember Mr Cook said a storm was approaching, the weather is worsening. Look at the clouds, Belle" Mary worriedly calls after her but Belle continues to run home. She ignores the mud attaching itself to the hem of her dress and the feel of her feet sinking into the mud.

The rain begins to heavily fall, the clouds begin to grumble and darken like her sudden change of mood. The sky furiously turns grey and hammers the ground with its furious tears.

"Great, great, great, fantastic, absolutely fantastic, absolutely positively wonderful" she exclaims angrily at the sky, she stops to glare upwards at the horrible weather. She is drenched, positively drenched and is getting more drenched because of the horrid rain.

In reply the clouds release a flash of light that releases the loud crack, sounding like the crack of a whip. Momentarily her eyes flash with fear but her ears hear the loud cry of a horse and then a loud thud. Her eyes remove their gaze from the sky to sees a black horse galloping off, leaving behind a figure that is lying on the grass. The black horse surprised her, could it be Merlin? That belongs to Mr Arthur, the caretaker of Netherfield. That horse always kicks and kicks until his rider falls off.

She lifts her skirts and dashes over to the injured man. While she is running she feels the ribbon holding her hair up fall out of place. She stops, spinning furiously to find it but the groan of pain from the figure captures her attention once more. Her long, drenched hair clings to her but she is too concerned about the figure to care. She begins to run towards the hurt person, cursing the sky for its sudden change of mood and for her luck of the day.

She finds the figure and kneels beside the individual.

"Hello, are you conscious?" Belle asks, her emerald eyes scan the man for any injuries but his dark waist coat covers him.

"Yes" he replies, groaning in pain and she quickly looks around for any assistance but they appear to be the only unlucky people caught in this weather.

"Are you hurt?" she asks softly, ignoring the fact it is very cold and she is very wet from the rain.

"Obviously if I was thrown from a horse and landed on my side. Yes, yes I am hurt" he angrily replies, pain lacing his voice and joining with his sudden anger.

"Excuse me? You know I do not at all blame the horse for its move. I am only trying to help. You do not need to be so absurd" Belle growls angrily, the man turns to clearly see and glare at his nuisance. Belle gasps in surprise as she sees who the man is before her.

"Miss Belle, what are you doing alone in this awful weather?" Mr Darcy asks surprised, his dark blue eyes observing her drenched figure, and he adds, "After all did you not just recover from pneumonia."

"What am I doing in this weather? Taking a nice stroll to enjoy the scenery, what are you doing in this weather? Were you riding Merlin? You never ride Merlin. Mr Arthur must have allowed Netherfield to borrow it predicting this would happen. That cruel, devious, and rather nasty old man is always doing this to newcomers. Merlin kicks off every rider even in fine weather. You silly, absurd, rude man" Belle scolds Mr Darcy, she helps the man stand and he does very weakly.

"I am sure I am only bruised but the fall was painful. The horse was just fine until the lightning struck and I was on my way home until I heard you. I could tell it was you from your voice. I came to escort you out of the weather. You are the silly one, venturing off in a storm, no wonder you got so badly ill before" Mr Darcy scolds in return, his reserved expression gone, in its place is annoyance.

"The closest place is the Bennet's, come on my so charming knight" Belle comments sarcastically, her emerald eyes watch as he grimaces every time he walks. His scowl evident on his features and her guilt begins to consume her.

She sighs softly and apologetically smiles at Mr Darcy, "Thank you for coming to get me Mr Darcy. I mean you no ill will but I have acted like I do. I apologize for getting you hurt that is the last thing I would want. I am inflicting my anger on you, I am so sorry."

Belle walks over to Mr Darcy and grasps his side. His eyes go wide at the impropriety of the situation while she concentrates carrying some of his weight. However she notices he has stopped moving and is looking rather pointedly at her.

"I am only trying to help you walk with less pain, if I take on some of your weight hopefully it will not hurt as much as it does" she explains but he stills look pointedly at her so she releases him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fine, be stubborn and be in pain. Have it your way" Belle retorts begin to walk, a teasing smile curves on her lips and she looks over her shoulder at Mr Darcy, "Did that one move really steal your breath away? I am flattered but do not fear Mr Darcy. A husband is the last thing I desire."

Her signature half smirk forms when a slight blush forms on his cheek and he looks at her a bit affronted and embarrassed. Her laughter fills the air and her eyes begin to brighten with joy.

"Down boy" she whispers teasingly to Mr Darcy, who looks even more appalled and more embarrassed but she notices a small smile of amusement form on his face.

"I can walk myself" Mr Darcy stubbornly comments and they both begin trudging through mud towards the Bennet household.

"What is your sister like? Is she shy like you?" Belle asks curiously.

Mr Darcy furrows his eyebrows at her comment but smiles a bit when he thinks of his beloved sister. "Her name is Georgiana; she is shy around strangers and is very modest. She is superb at the pianoforte and loves to paint with watercolours" Mr Darcy summarises, releasing only small details about his little sister he is so fond of.

"You too are shy around strangers" she whispers softly in response, he only just hears it amongst the howling of the wind. Her eyes twinkle madly as an idea pops up in her mind, "I will have to tell you every detail about people like the Bennets and my family. So you are comfortable around us, you will have to be since Mr Bingley is so enraptured with Jane."

"Mrs Bennet now she is quite the character. She is brash, loves to gossip, enjoys romance but ultimately wants the best for her five daughters. She fears for their futures if Mr Bennet passes away so she plans things so they will be protected. The way she goes at it is impertinent but she means good Mrs Bennet. She is really kind-hearted when you get to know her but she stresses too much. Her worry and stress make her fuss about like a mad woman" Belle describes the matron; Mr Darcy furrows his eyebrows at the description of the irrational woman but nods in understanding. He supposed he could comprehend why the matron acted foolishly and impertinently.

"Mr Bennet, he is a very witty man. His tongue is sharp so you have to be careful of what you say around him, he could use it to cut you later. Not in malice though, always in jest. He loves books, philosophy, anything so he tucks away from the banter of his daughters and wife to read. His favourite is very obviously Elizabeth, they both have their inside jokes and have quite a strong bond. He is very protective of his daughters and can get quite embarrassed of their behaviour. He is not quite the social type but he endures social events for his family" Belle describes Mr Bennet, she smiles warmly at Mr Darcy.

"Mary, well we are dear friends, to me she is the best Bennet. Compared to everyone else she seems bland on the outside but she is the most trustworthy. She loves to read and enjoys Biblical study. She is more anchored than me. She is more practical, her opinions are very practical quite the reverse to mine. She can tune you, well she does for me. She argues against my beliefs and makes me see weaknesses in them. However she is very sensitive but never insecure. She knows who she is, her best and worst qualities, and acknowledges what she could improve on. She perseveres even when some put her down with rude remarks; she continues doing what she loves because frankly she loves doing what she loves. She tells you the truth even when it hurts. She is truly lovely, you just have to really get to know her before you understand her" Belle smiles fondly and she notices Mr Darcy intently observing her.

"Sorry am I boring you?" Belle says softly and Mr Darcy quickly looks away from her, ignoring those expressive eyes of hers, that endearing smile and those two perfect dimples.

"No, I just do not understand why you describe mostly positive traits. When most have lost my good opinion with their negative traits" Mr Darcy responds, Belle raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Surely they can regain your good opinion, if you understand them better and the reasons behind their negative traits" Belle counters curiously however Mr Darcy's eyes harden.

"My good opinion once lost is lost forever" Mr Darcy responds coldly, shocking Belle with his cold statement and his rigid posture demonstrates his anger.

"Then I hope I have not lost it yet, since it would be rather difficult I gather to find it once more" Belle teases slightly, his posture relaxes a bit and Belle smiles teasingly at him.

"I do believe you would rather intently hunt it down until I allowed you to once again be in my good opinion" Mr Darcy responds quickly, Belle's mouth drops at his attempt to jest and she laughs happily.

"Yes, I believe I would. In fact, I believe you would allow me to believe I am once again in your favour but you would despise me secretly like Miss Bingley does. You would most probably attack me but hide it behind a smile so I remain oblivious" Belle teases back, and the curve of his lip alerts her of his amusement.

When they finally make it to the Bennet household they are both surprised to see a soaked Mr Bingley and Mary just entering as well. Mary smiles happily when she finds Belle alive and well.

"I went searching for you and ran into Mr Bingley who went searching for Mr Darcy after Merlin returned without him. We gave up because of the weather, thank goodness you are fine" Mary says gratefully to her friend, hugging her out of concern and even ignoring her friend's damp attire.

"Oh my goodness, you four are drenched. Come in, hurry in, we cannot have your four catching your deaths out here. Jane can you go and fetch the girls some clothes, Kitty fetch the poor gentlemen some clothes from Mr Bennet. Hurry, hurry" Mrs Bennet exclaims, she fusses over Mr Bingley as they four enter the gloriously warm home. Mr Darcy raises an eyebrow at Mrs Bennet's continuous fussing over Mr Bingley's welfare and his eyes notice Belle's amused upturned grin.

"How can I catch my death? When I am not attempting to? It would have escaped and ran away from now, Mrs Bennet, surely" Belle teasingly remarks, an approaching Kitty stifles a giggle before handing the gentleman the clothes. My Darcy and Mr Bingley both faintly smile in amusement.

"Oh hush dear child, do not test my nerves" Mrs Bennet responds, shooing the men into an empty room to change. Jane climbs downstairs handing Belle a dark green dress of hers and hands Mary one of her own dresses. Belle kisses Mrs Bennet's cheek fondly before dashing upstairs to Mary's room to change.

When she has finished she walks back down stairs and takes a seat beside the fireplace, enjoying the warmth it provided her. She hears someone enter and turns to see an enthusiastic Mr Bingley with a shy Jane. Jane smiles humbly at Mr Bingley and ushers him towards the sofa. Belle admires the pair fondly; they would have the most beautiful children. They are both kind and happy people.

Belle sighs as she realises she still has to break the news gently to Maria, love and its trials seem to be merciless to the Lucas girls.


End file.
